Roodstreep/Ergenissen
Je ziet het misschien al, ergenissen. En veel mensen weten dat er een hoop is waar ik me aan erger, dus dat komt eventjes samen op deze pagina. Natuurlijk zijn ergenissen zelf saai om te lezen, dus geef ik er een kleine draai aan en overdrijf het een beetje. Hoofdstuk 1 Moeten poepen, net voordat je naar school gaat Je kent het wel, je komt je bed uit, gaat ontbijten, doet je haren, eigenlijk alles wat je normaal ook doet. Maar de SterrenClan heeft je die dag niet gezegend. Net voordat je naar school gaat voel je krampen in je buik. Je moet poepen. Dan heb je 2 keuzes: of je gaat naar school, of je gaat eerst naar de wc. Als je naar de wc gaat, heb je kans om te laat te komen, en dan moet je de volgende dag nog vroeger op school komen, dus dat is geen optie meer. Je gaat dan net als altijd naar school. Op school kom je erachter dat je eigenlijk nog genoeg tijd hebt om even naar de wc te lopen, maar op school, gaat de bel altijd te vroeg. Dus jij loopt naar de les, heb je natuurlijk weer pech dat je voor de eerste pauze, alleen maar leraren hebt waarvan je niet naar de wc mag. Dan is het eindelijk pauze, je wandelt naar het toilet, want je denkt dat je zo wel van die buikkrampen of bent. Maar in de kleine pauzes, zijn natuurlijk altijd alle wc bezet, en om nou op zo'n ander ding te gaan zitten is nou weer ook zo wat. Ondertussen is de pauze voorbij, maar je hebt die dag nou net een proefwerk wiskunde op het vierde, en daar moet je een voldoende van je ouders voor halen, anders moet het een week lang doen op rauwe bonen en zure melk. Dus jij dat proefwerk goed maken (nog steeds met maagkrampen) kom je aan bij het vijfde en toevallig je laatste uur. Maar op het vijfde van vrijdag heb je natuurlijk altijd een vak waarbij je film gaat kijken, en moet dat nou net een film zijn die jij leuk vind. Maar op het begin van de les wordt nog even het huiswerk besproken, dus jij pakt je kans en vraagt aan de docent of je naar de wc mag. Maar ja, de SterrenClan heeft je die dag niet gezegend, je komt daar aan in bij de toiletten, je stapt zo'n hokje in, en je denkt meteen al, oké, ik loop wel weer naar de les. Je gaat met maagkrampen naar die film zitten kijken, en uiteindelijk kan je naar huis. Je sprint als een gek naar huis, ben je eindelijk thuis, kan je je sleutels niet vinden. Dus jij zoekt die hele tas een kwartier lang door, herinner je je weer dat je geen sleutels had meegenomen omdat je vader thuis was. Helaas, wordt natuurlijk weer een van de toiletten in huis schoongemaakt en de ander moest natuurlijk perse kapot zijn. Jou vader, die vraagt even of jij een lege koekverpakking in de vuilniszak wilt gooien, maar jou vuilniszak is altijd te vol. En een vuilniszak, hoor je er met geduld uit te moeten tillen. Maar jij wil zo gauw naar die wc, dat je die vuilniszak eruit trekt, waar door de vloeren weer vol ligt met kruimels. Moet je toch weer de stofzuiger pakken, maar het dichtstbijzijnde stopcontact bij de prullenbak, is erg ver weg (wel als je al de hele dag naar de wc moet). Dus jij dat ding in het stopcontact doen, ga je hoek om schiet die stekker uit het stopcontact. Maar je hebt natuurlijk een stekker, die automatisch teruggaat in de stofzuiger, komt die stekker met 100 km/h tegen je enkels aan, schijt je in je broek van schrik Je bent je handdoek vergeten, en je staat al onder de douche Het is vrijdagavond, je bent eindelijk weer van school af en je gaat eens lekker douchen en naar bed, nou zo makkelijk gaat dat niet. Het begint met dat er een spin op de trap zit, waar ik natuurlijk bang voor ben. Ik roep mijn vader om dat beest weg te halen en als dat griezelige ding weg is, wandel ik rustig naar boven. Ik kleed me uit en stap onder de douche. Daarna realiseer ik me dat ik mn handdoek vergeten ben. Loop ik door de gang terwijl er allemaal waterdruppeltjes van me afdruipen. Eenmaal aangekomen op mn kamer waar de handdoek lag buig ik mezelf over het bed om mn handdoek te pakken, en loop terug naar de badkamer. Eenmaal mn pyjama aangetrokken en tandjes gepoest, wandel ik rustig terug naar mijn kamer, om te gaan pitten. Maar zo makkelijk gaat dat allemaal niet. Wanneer ik in mn bed wil gaan liggen, zie ik dat mn hele bed zeikend nat is, ik mn dekbedhoes moet vervangen. Mijn moeder had me altijd een trucje vertelt dat je eerst je handen in de punten moest doen, en daarna het dekbed erin moest doen. Zo gezegt, do gedaan, ik doe mn handen in die punten, ben ik mn dekbed kwijt. Loop ik als een spook door de gang, glij ik uit over het water, wat ik even op had moeten doen, maar niet gedaan had. Ik blijf daar lekker liggen, want waarom de moeite nemen terug naar je bed te lopen, als je ook op de gang kan slapen. Volgende ochtend wordt ik om half acht wakker, kom ik erachter dat ik naar school moet. Sprint ik als een gek door het huis, en vergeet bijna ik telefoon. Half slapend spring ik op mn fiets, waarvan de banden nog niet goed zijn opgepomt. Moet ik eerst een half uur naar die fietspomp zoeken, kan ik na veertig minuten eindleijk naar school. Hyperventilerend fiets ik naar school, maar halverwege realiseer ik me dat het zaterdag is!